


The way to a man's heart is through his stomach

by Chelidona (Hobbity)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff warning, Fíli is a great cook, M/M, Office AU, Vegan AU, WinterFRE2018, he has to with these knife skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona
Summary: Based on prompt 12 of the WinterFRE2018: "I really appreciate the effort you put into cooking, but I’m actually a vegetarian"Anyone who knows me, knows what the "twist" here will be





	The way to a man's heart is through his stomach

Dancing along to the radio, Fíli whirled around the kitchen, finely chopping the onions, then moving on to julienne the carrots and the red pepper, crushing peanuts, cleaning mushrooms and slicing them, and finally taking out the cherry tomatoes to halve them. On he went to whip up the quiche filling. 

After switching to a channel with more upbeat music he began kneading his dough, making sure there were no lumps and then let it rest in the fridge, while he got busy whipping the cream and pureeing the berries for dessert.

Then he carefully squeezed a fresh lime for a dressing for his salad Kíli would not forget.

He would spend all day next day with Kíli, as they were both scheduled to work on the Saturday. The entire office was empty, and of course, the canteen would be closed. 

He never had lunch with Kíli before, they started at different times, but he had seen that his mesmerizing coworker only ever brought sandwiches from the shop to work.

But this Saturday, he would enjoy a three course meal for lunch.

Fíli knew he didn’t look shabby, exactly, but he was more quiet and reserved than the bubbly Kíli who flirted with everyone from the cleaning lady to the CEO. Fíli had never had any idea how to catch his attention. But now, the opportunity presented itself to woo Kíli with Fíli’s talent in the kitchen. 

And he could not let it pass.

*

Kíli’s eyes widened when he saw Fíli struggling with carrying his box of food up the stairs.

“Mate, what the fuck?”

Fíli smiled at Kíli while Kíli held the door open.

“I cooked proper lunch for us. Soup, salad, quiche and forest berry mousse.”

“Em …” Kíli followed Fíli to the kitchen. “I really appreciate the effort you put into cooking, but I’m actually a vegetarian. So, em, I guess I might be able to eat the salad and the mousse like?”

Fíli felt his face split into an even bigger smile. “Perfect. I’m a vegan, so it’s grand. It’s parsnip-lemongrass soup, a carrot and red pepper salad with a peanut butter-lime dressing and mushroom - cherry tomato quiche. I was getting a bit worried you’d complain about the lack of meat. ”

“Not a chance.” Kíli beamed and bounced on his toes. “Will we have the mousse already?”

“We need to start work, you know,” Fíli reminded him, just to see Kíli’s face when he added: “But I also baked cookies to sustain us until lunch.”

“I knew you’re the best!” Kíli slung his arm around Fíli’s shoulders.

Fíli stopped. “Really?”

“Of course.” Kíli stopped as well. “You’re my favourite teammate.”

“Because I bring food.” 

They both laughed, and sat down to get working. Thorin would not be impressed if they had nothing to show for their overtime.

By breaktime, they had already destroyed half of the cookies, and Fíli locked them away so they’d have some in the afternoon, despite Kíli’s adorable pout.

*

Their lunch was probably the fanciest meal ever held in the office kitchen. Fíli had gone all out and brought table sets, and they found some surprisingly decent plates hidden in a cupboard.

“I never knew you were a culinary genius like.” Kíli swallowed the last bit of his quiche. “This is absolutely brilliant.”

“Cheers. Wait until you try the mousse though.”

“I already know.” Kíli grinned and went to clean the plates, while Fíli plated the mousse. Their lunch break was technically over, but who cared. They were alone in the office.

“Okay, the mousse confirmed you’re actually a domestic deity,” Kíli declared after the first bite. Licking his spoon, he winked at Fíli. “So where can I take you to dinner to make up for it so?”

“There is a great vegan menu at Giovanni’s down near the hill and …” In his enthusiasm to promote his new favourite restaurant, it had taken Fíli a moment to catch the implication. “Take me to dinner?”

“Well, I can’t let this effort go unreciprocated, can I?” Kíli leaned a bit closer. “Tell me if I’m reading too much into all this effort, but …”

“You don’t,” Fíli assured him hastily. 

“So, can I take you out on a date to Giovanni’s?”

“Anytime!” Fíli had to take his spoon down, his stomach was too full with happiness to make room for another spoonful of dessert.

“Can I give you a kiss already so?”

The answer was obvious. And kissing Kíli made up for all the lack of sleep because of the meal preparation.

*

Thorin did remark on Monday, that they did not seem to have got as much work done as he expected them to on the Saturday.

But he also said that they seemed in a surprisingly good mood.

And everybody noticed that Fíli started to bring lunch to share with Kíli. And three months later, that they always arrived together in the morning and left together.

**Author's Note:**

> with apologies to the prompter, I know this is not what you had in mind


End file.
